Falling Star
by CSF
Summary: Lost. Frightened. Alone. These three words described her. After her homeworld was destroyed. As far as she knew, her friends and princess were dead. She knew only one refuge. Earth. Seiya centered fic! S/U, some S/Y, also Y/M, T/A


Lost. Frightened. Alone. These three words described her. After her homeworld was destroyed. As far as she knew, her friends and princess were dead. She knew only one refuge. Earth. **Seiya centered fic! S/U a little S/Y, Y/M, T/A Its all about Seiya, so come on in Seiya fans!  
  
**Hey! Its me again! I know what your thinking, "ANOTHER STORY?! FINISH ONE DARNIT!!" Well I DO have one finished, I just haven't posted the rest of it yet. It was finished RP style and I have to convert it and then add more stuff going on with the Starlights.  
  
This one was inspired by Disney songs in the car while eating an icecream sunday. So, naturally, you'd thing it was a nice fluffy story right? Disney music, ice cream. WRONG. This is gonna be one of my most depressing ones yet! .;; notice the "Horror" genre in there?  
  
This story is a dark fic dealing with loves coming and going, growing up inside, the true nature of evil, the scars of pasts, and going to impossible ends to fight for what you believe in, even if it means your life.  
  


**Falling Star  
  
**Chapter One: Shattered  
  


The planet.....the planet Kinmoku.... it had gone up in an explosion. Just like that, the race that they protected so hard, was blown to smithereens. No one. No one saw it coming. The Kinmoku system was at peace. But someone had attacked anyway.  
  
"THERE'RE 50 MORE ON THE EAST EDGE!!"  
  
"Send more troops over that way!!"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS! THE CIVILIANS ARE ASKING FOR SAFTEY INSIDE THE WALLS!"  
  
"Let in as many as can fit! Women, the Elderly, and children first!"  
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS! THE TROOPS HAVE TO FALL BACK!!"  
  
"Have extra rations ready! And get doctors out there now!"  
  
** "YOUR HIGHNESS!!!!!!!" **Kakyuu turned. This one had even more urgency in his voice.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"WE'VE LOST CONTACT WITH THE STARLIGHTS!!"  
  
** "NANI?!!!!!!"  
  
**

*******************************************************************************  


  
Fighter struggled to her feet to see her comunicator broken. "Che...." she turned to her allies. "Are you guys alright?" Healer grinned as she stood.  
  
"It'll take more than a little explosion like that to get rid of the 'Great Sailor Star Healer!' Are you alright Maker?"  
  
Maker smiled. "I am fine."  
  
Fighter looked around at the Kinmokuian troops who were also rising to their feet. "We're vastly outnumbered here... We had best head back to the palace to regroup and get new orders. Lets move out." But no sooner than these words have left her mouth, a big explosion sent the group flying in all directions.  
  
"FIGHTER!!" Healer yelled, coughing as she inhaled dust from the explosion. "MAKER!!"  
  
Maker's voice echoed throughout the dust. "I'm over here! Where is Fighter?!"   
  
One of the troops looked around. "Healer-sama? Where are you?!"  
  
Healer tried to crawl over to Maker, having trouble seeing through the dust. "I'm right here..." she winced as she felt pain shoot through her leg. Looking down, she saw that there was an evil looking gash running down the side of her leg.  
  
Maker coughed, trying to wave the dust away. "Your leg! What happened to you?!"  
  
"The explosion on the left of me...where's Fighter?"  
  
Another troop looked around through the dust. "I don't see Fighter-sama anywhere!" Maker tried to stand up but nearly collapsed in the process.  
  
"Are you alright Maker?"  
  
"I think so..." she tried to move the dust away with her other arm but stoped, wincing. "No, I think my arm is broken..."  
  
"Oh... Fighter?!"  
  
A troop pointed through the dust as it began to clear. "There she is!" He was pointing a good distance away. Sure enough, it was Fighter. She was slumped up against a rock, apparently she had hit her head on it when she made contact from the explosion. The impact had knocked her unconcious.  
  
Healer waved away a little of the remaining dust. "Where?!"  
  
Maker blinked as she saw her. "Fighter!" She started running towards her.  
  
Healer blinked as the dust dissapated. "Maker! Look out! Under you!!"  
  
Maker skidded slightly as she stopped two inches short of falling off the cliff separating them from Fighter. "Fighter!! Fighter, wake up!"  
  
Healer winced slightly, she was half standing as she was leaning on one of the guards. "We need to get to her!"  
  
The leader of the troops looked down. "You heard Fighter-sama. Its too dangerous here. We need to go back to the palace."  
  
Healer's eyes were filling with tears. "We need to get her! She's our leader!!"  
  
The soldier shook his head. "Its too dangerous! She told us to go!"  
  
Healer stumbled away from the soldier she was leaning on and started towards Maker who was still at the edge of the cliff. "FIGHTER!"  
  
Maker was still trying to awaken her fallen ally. "Fighter!! Fighter!!! FIGHTER!" Her voice scaled upward as she grew more hysterical.  
  
A soldier grabbed the brunette's good arm. "We have to leave!"  
  
Healer shook her head, reaching Maker. "Iie! We have to save her!!"  
  
Maker kept looking towards the other side of the canyon, tears making tracks in the dust on her face. "We can't leave her behind!"  
  
The leader of the soldiers narrowed his eyes. "She's your leader right? Then you need to follow her orders!"  
  
Healer shook her head, tearing up. "She wouldn't want us to leave her!!"  
  
Maker closed her eyes, pushing all feelings aside. "Healer, we must go..." Opening her eyes she faced her silverhaired ally. "Saving two of us is better than all of us dying. Think of the princess!" She clentched her fists. "What would she do without us?!"  
  
The soldier leader took a hold of Healer's gloved arm. "We need to leave. NOW." With that he started to drag her away from the cliff's edge, which seperated them from Fighter.  
  
Healer looked back over her shoulder with tears streaming down her face. "I'll leave." Choking, she whispered something to the limp form on the other side of the canyon so softly that not even the soldier draging her could hear. "I love you, Fighter..."  
  


*********************************************************************************  
  
**

When Fighter awoke, she was lying up against a rock. Blood was pounding in her ears and her head was aching badly. "Ugh, I must have hit my head on this rock...." She forced herself to sit up. "Healer....? Maker....?" She glanced around. There was no sign of any of them. Her eyes widened. Could the explosion have..... No. Healer and Maker wouldn't get killed by a little explosion. Most likely they had done what she would have wanted, left her and gone back to the palace to protect the princess. She had been near the center of the attack, she had probably been blown over to this side of the canyon while the others remained on that side. Wincing, she rose to her feet when the ground shook below her. "Oh no..." Her eyes widened and became little dots as she realised what was happening. "The wave...!" She half turned as a bright white light swept over the ground, coming towards her. She stood there, frozen, even as the light engulfed her. Crying out, she vanished in the bright light. And the light moved closer, heading towards the palace at miles a second.  
  


*********************************************************************************  
  
**

"PRINCESS!! HURRY! WE MUST GET TO THE TELEPORTER!!" Maker was half dragging Kakyuu down the hallway.  
  
Kakyuu reached a hand back down the hall. "But Fighter is still out there!! She'll die!!"  
  
Maker closed her eyes and kept pulling her princess down the hallway. "Fighter wouldn't want YOU to die because SHE was going to! The people need you to survive! COME ON!!"  
  
Healer was running beside Maker, though her body was there, her mind wasn't. Her eyes were clouded over and staring straight through the walls it seemed. "Fighter..." she whispered. Memories flashed through her head. Fighter and she arguing. Earth. Fighter helping her stand after being hit by Galaxia's attacks. Fighter lying unconcious on the other side of the canyon. She shook her head, eyes clearing. She couldn't let it all be in vain. She had to protect the princess, just like Fighter would have wanted. A bright flash of light from outside the window, in another hallway caught her eye. "PRINCESS!! MAKER!! HURRY!!! THE WAVE IS GETTING CLOSER!!!" There was the teleporter, just a few, more meters....  
  
Too late.  
  
The light washed over the three. Each of them crying out.  
  
Outside, there was a flash as the "wave" made contact with the core of the planet. Then, moments later, the entire planet of Kinmoku exploded in a flash of light. All being left, sparkles and dust.  
  


*********************************************************************************  
  
  
**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


End file.
